This invention relates to snow removal equipment and, more particularly, to a snowplow mounting assembly for removably securing a snowplow to a vehicle.
Snow removal has been a problem for as long as motorized vehicles have used public roadways for transportation. In response to the task of removing significant quantities of snow away from roadways, driveways and parking lots, many different types of snowplowing arrangements have been invented. Numerous of these snowplows have been configured to remove snow efficiently from a hill or other uneven surface. In addition, many of these snowplows have been built with hydraulics in order to lift the snowplow into and out of engagement with the road surface.
Numerous patents disclose snowplows with one or more pivot axes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,906 discloses a snowplow which is capable of rotating about a longitudinally extending axis as well as a transversely extending axis perpendicular to the direction of travel of the vehicle. By fixing the position of the snowplow along these two axes, the snowplow may be moved to a desired position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,751 and 4,821,436 also disclose snowplow s which may be mounted to the front of a vehicle and rotated about at least two axes so as to adjust the snowplow blade to a desired position.
Another desirable feature of a snowplow assembly is a jack stand or lift stand capable of supporting the snowplow assembly when not in use. Several patents disclose snowplow assemblies which have lift stands. Applicants"" own U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,174, reissued as U.S. Pat. No. 35,700, discloses a snowplow assembly having a lift stand which is pivotable about a horizontal axis and may be lifted out of the way when the snowplow assembly is being used to plow snow.
Another patent which discloses a pivotable support stand is U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,884. This patent discloses a lift stand which is rotated to an upward position out of the way when a pair of ball joints at the front of a pair of rods secured to the vehicle are received within funnel-shaped guides extending rearwardly from a snowplow assembly.
Once a mounting apparatus secured to a vehicle is engaged with a snowplow assembly, it is known to utilize a latch mechanism in order to secure the snowplow assembly to the mount at the front of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,031,927 and 3,987,562 disclose such latch mechanisms. However, with each of these latch mechanisms a lever must be activated in order to latch the two devices together.
The invention of this application provides a number of features and advantages over and above the noted prior art and comprises a snowplow mounting assembly comprising two principal elements: a mount frame adapted to be attached to a vehicle and a snowplow assembly removably attachable to the mount frame.
The mount frame of the snowplow mounting assembly comprises a first portion adapted to be attached to a vehicle and a second portion detachable from the first portion. The second portion comprises a pair of spaced receivers, each having a generally rectangular cross-sectional configuration. Each receiver has a top plate, a bottom plate and a pair of laterally spaced side plates. The bottom plate has a depending lip, and at least one of the side plates has a flared portion. A pair of spaced latch pins are located outside of the receivers of the mount frame.
The snowplow assembly of the snowplow mounting assembly is releasably securable to the mount frame located on the front of a vehicle. The snowplow assembly comprises a lift frame, a trunnion and an A-frame. The lift frame is generally vertically oriented and includes a pair of headlights. The trunnion is transversely oriented and pivotable about a first transverse horizontal axis relative to the lift frame. The A-frame is pivotable about a horizontal longitudinally extending axis relative to the trunnion. A snowplow blade is attached to the front end of the A-frame.
The lift frame includes a lifter or hydraulic cylinder, which is used to lift the snowplow blade vertically upward. A chain or other similar structure extends between the front of the A-frame and lift arms pivotably secured to the lift frame. When the hydraulic cylinder is activated, a piston rod pushes the lift arms upwardly causing the chain to pull the blade upwardly.
The lift frame also includes a pair of stand assemblies which are pivotable about a second transversely extending horizontal pivot axis. These stand assemblies are movable between a down position in which the stand assemblies support the snowplow assembly and an up position in which the stand assemblies do not support the snowplow assembly. A latch hook is located on an upper end of each of the stand assemblies. When the stand assemblies are pivoted from their down position toward their up position, the latch hooks move rearwardly and downwardly into engagement with the latch pins of the mount frame to secure the snowplow assembly to the mount frame at the front of a vehicle. A lock pin assembly on each of the stand assemblies is adapted to lock the stand assemblies in either the up position or the down position.
The lift frame further comprises a pair of horns extending rearwardly from the lift frame. The horns of the lift frame are received in the receivers of the mount frame when the snowplow assembly and mount frame are secured together.
Each of the stand assemblies is separately and continuously adjustable in length. This adjustable length feature enables the snowplow assembly to be placed on an uneven surface, such as a hill, in such a position that it can easily be mounted on the front of a vehicle. The driver of the vehicle may drive the receivers of the mount frame into engagement with the horns projecting rearwardly from the lift frame of the snowplow assembly. The driver then manually rotates the stand assemblies about the second transversely extending pivot axis until the latch hooks of the stand assemblies engage the latch pins of the mount frame. Thus, with minimal effort in a minimal amount of time, the driver of the vehicle may secure the snowplow assembly to the mount frame secured to the vehicle and proceed to move snow.